2000adfandomcom-20200214-history
List of floppies
Following is a list of floppies given away with the Judge Dredd Megazine. Printing Format Floppies 2008 *Megazine 275, April 2008 - Judge Dredd: The Jock Collection *Megazine 276, May 2008 - Snow/Tiger: Pax Americana *Megazine 277, June 2008 - Judge Dredd: Lawcon *Megazine 278, July 2008 - Canon Fodder Volume One *Megazine 279, August 2008 - Judge Dredd: Seasons Beatings *Megazine 280, September 2008 - Judge Dredd: The Colin Wilson Collection *Megazine 281, October 2008 - Pussyfoot 5: Alien Sex Fiend *Megazine 282, November 2008 - Chopper: Song of the Surfer Volume 1 *Megazine 283, December 2008 - Chopper: Song of the Surfer Volume 2 2009 *Megazine 284, January 2009 - Deadlock: Return to Termight *Megazine 285, February 2009 - Judge Dredd: The John Higgins Collection *Megazine 286, March 2009 - Judge Dredd: Bad Manners *Megazine 287, April 2009 - Armitage: First Cut *Megazine 288, May 2009 - Harmony: Blood and Snow *Megazine 289, June 2009 - Armitage: Influential Circles Volume 1 *Megazine 290, July 2009 - Armitage: Influential Circles Volume 2 *Megazine 291, August 2009 - Canon Fodder Volume Two: Dark Matter *Megazine 292, September 2009 - Rogue Trooper: The War Machine Volume 1 *Megazine 293, October 2009 - Rogue Trooper: The War Machine Volume 2 *Megazine 294, November 2009 - Breathing Space *Megazine 295, December 2009 - Strontium Dogs: Monsters 2010 *Megazine 296, January 2010 - The Best of Pulp Sci-Fi *Megazine 297, February 2010 - Judge Dredd: Raptaur *Megazine 298, March 2010 - Mean Machine Angel: Travels With Muh Shrink *Megazine 299, April 2010 - Brit-Cit Babes *Megazine 300, May 2010 - Armageddon: The Bad Man *Megazine 301, June 2010 - Judge Dredd: The Mick McMahon Collection *Megazine 302, July 2010 - Balls Brothers: Heroes for Hire *Megazine 303, August 2010 - Chiaroscuro *Megazine 304, September 2010 - Armitage: Bodies of Evidence *Megazine 305, October 2010 - Strontium Dogs: Return of the Gronk *Megazine 306, November 2010 - Strontium Dogs: The Darkest Star *Megazine 307, December 2010 - Robo-Hunter: The Furzt Case 2011 *Megazine 308, January 2011 - Robo-Hunter: Casino Royale *Megazine 309, February 2011 - Judge Dredd: The Ian Gibson Collection *Megazine 310, March 2011 - Flesh: The Legend of Shamana Book 1 *Megazine 311, April 2011 - Flesh: The Legend of Shamana Book 2 *Megazine 312, May 2011 - Flesh: Chronocide *Megazine 313, June 2011 - Mercy Heights Book 1 *Megazine 314, July 2011 - Mercy Heights Book 2 *Megazine 315, August 2011 - Mercy Heights Book 3 *Megazine 316, September 2011 - Mercy Heights Book 4 *Megazine 317, October 2011 - Tor Cyan: World of Hurt *Megazine 318, November 2011 - Venus Bluegenes *Megazine 319, December 2011 - Durham Red: Island of the Damned 2012 *Megazine 320, January 2012 - Strontium Dogs: Crossroads *Megazine 321, February 2012 - Death Planet *Megazine 322, March 2012 - Purgatory *Megazine 323, April 2012 - Harry Kipling (Deceased) *Megazine 324, May 2012 - Tiger Sun: Dragon Moon *Megazine 325, June 2012 - American Gothic *Megazine 326, July 2012 - Bato Loco *Megazine 327, August 2012 - Marauder *Megazine 328, September 2012 - Ratfink *Megazine 329, 17 October 2012 - Finn, Book One *Megazine 330, 21 November 2012 - Downlode Tales Volume One *Megazine 331, December 2012 - Disaster 1990 Volume One 2013 *Megazine 332, January 2013 - Disaster 1990 Volume Two *Megazine 333, February 2013 - Ahab *Megazine 334, March 2013 - Downlode Tales Volume Two *Megazine 335, April 2013 - Downlode Tales Volume Three *Megazine 336, May 2013 - Black Light Volume One *Megazine 337, June 2013 - Black Light Volume Two *Megazine 338, July 2013 - Night Zero *Megazine 339, August 2013 - Black Siddha: Bad Karma *Megazine 340, September 2013 - Beyond Zero *Megazine 341, October 2013 - Detonator X *Megazine 342, November 2013 - Lobster Random: Tooth & Claw *Megazine 343, December 2013 - Demarco, P.I. Volume 1 2014 *Megazine 344, January 2014 - Demarco, P.I. Volume 2 *Megazine 345, February 2014 - Tales from the Doghouse *Megazine 346, March 2014 - Black Siddha: Kali Yuga *Megazine 347, April 2014 - Janus Psi-Division Volume One *Megazine 348, May 2014 - Janus Psi-Division Volume Two *Megazine 349, June 2014 - Karyn: Concrete Sky *Megazine 350, July 2014 - Harke & Burr *Megazine 351, August 2014 - Valkyries *Megazine 352, September 2014 - Calhab Justice *Megazine 353, October 2014 - Lobster Random: The Agony & the Ecstasy *Megazine 354, November 2014 - Rose O'Rion *Megazine 355, December 2014 - Plagues of Necropolis 2015 *Megazine 356, January 2015 - Red Fang *Megazine 357, February 2015 - Harlem Heroes Volume One *Megazine 358, March 2015 - Harlem Heroes Volume Two *Megazine 359, April 2015 - Black Siddha: Return of the Jester *Megazine 360, May 2015 - Interceptor *Megazine 361, June 2015 - Finn Book Two *Megazine 362, July 2015 - The Vort *Megazine 363, August 2015 - Lobster Random: The Forget Me Knot *Megazine 364, September 2015 - Freaks *Megazine 365, October 2015 - Faces *Megazine 366, November 2015 - Tyranny Rex: Deus Ex Machina Vol 1 *Megazine 367, December 2015 - Tyranny Rex: Deus Ex Machina Vol 2 2016 *Megazine 368, January 2016 - Synnamon: Facing Mecha *Megazine 369, February 2016 - Synnamon: Arc of Light *Megazine 370, March 2016 - Angel Zero *Megazine 371, April 2016 - The Best of Tharg's 3rillers Volume One *Megazine 372, May 2016 - Second City Blues *Megazine 373, June 2016 - Killer *Megazine 374, July 2016 - Sinister Dexter: Junk Bond *Megazine 375, August 2016 - Sinister Dexter: Slow Train to Kal Cutter *Megazine 376, September 2016 - Sinister Dexter: ...and Death Shall Have no Dumb Minions *Megazine 377, October 2016 - Sinister Dexter: Places to Go, People to Do *Megazine 378, November 2016 - Sinister Dexter: Pros and Cons *Megazine 379, December 2016 - Sinister Dexter: Life is an Open Casket 2017 *Megazine 380, January 2017 - The V.C.s: Old Soldiers Volume 1 *Megazine 381, February 2017 - The V.C.s: Old Soldiers Volume 2 *Megazine 382, March 2017 - The Best of Tharg's 3rillers Volume Two *Megazine 383, April 2017 - Dead Signal *Megazine 384, May 2017 - Necrophim: Hell's Prodigal *Megazine 385, June 2017 - Necrophim: Civil Warlord *Megazine 386, July 2017 - London Falling *Megazine 387, August 2017 - The Lawless Touch *Megazine 388, September 2017 - Whatever Happened to... ? *Megazine 389, October 2017 - The Best of Tharg's Terror Tales *Megazine 390, November 2017 - Helium *Megazine 391, December 2017 - Wagner's Walk 2018 *Megazine 392, January 2018 - Outlier: Volume 1 *Megazine 393, February 2018 - Outlier: Volume 2: Dark Symmetries *Megazine 394, March 2018 - Outlier: Survivor Guilt *Megazine 395, April 2018 - Nemesis the Warlock: a Monograph *Megazine 396, May 2018 - Judge Dredd: Block Judge *Megazine 397, June 2018 - Lofty's One-Man Luftwaffe *Megazine 398, July 2018 - Judge Dredd: The Streets of Dan Francisco *Megazine 399, August 2018 - Judge Dredd: The Lost Cases *Megazine 400, September 2018 - Judge Dredd: First Shots *Megazine 401, October 2018 - Johnny Woo *Megazine 402, November 2018 - Hail to the King: A Celebration of the Work of Carlos Ezquerra *Megazine 403, December 2018 - Best of Tharg's 3rillers Volume 3 2019 *Megazine 404, January 2019 - Battle Presents: Operation Overlord: Sainte Mère Église *Megazine 405, February 2019 - Battle Presents: Operation Overlord: Omaha Beach *Megazine 406, March 2019 - Battle Presents: Operation Overlord: The Merville Gun Battery *Megazine 407, April 2019 - Battle Presents: Operation Overlord: Commando Kieffer *Megazine 408, May 2019 - Mind Wars Volume 1 *Megazine 409, June 2019 - Mind Wars Volume 2 *Megazine 410, July 2019 - Psi Judge Anderson: The Candidate References Category:Floppies Category:Lists of issues